My Mechanical Heart Beats For You: An FTL Erotica Fan Fiction
by BrItpzx
Summary: My Mechanical Heart Beats For You (MMHBFY) is a story of adventure, dram, mystery, love, and deceit. We follow the story of Emma the Engi, an Engi who was brought aboard th Kestrel to go on adventures with its crew, Tori, Brock Lee, and Captain L.P. Maverick, the suave, smooth talking captain who Emma has a crush on. Get ready for laughs, thrills, and of course, some kinky romance.
1. Part 1

"Huh…? Where am I?''. I take a look around, only to find myself in a dark room. Confused, I feel around with my cold, metal grabbers, until my visors get blinded by a bright light. Adjusting for for the light, my visual sensors finally make clear where I am. I am on a ship. A new ship. I'm no longer on that cursed shop station with the other slaves. Instead, Im on what appears to be on a Federation class Kestral ship.

"I thought they stopped production on these years ago.", I thought to myself. I hear voices. Some sound like human, others, I'm not sure. I walk out of the dark room. I turn around to see where I was, and see a glowing sign that says, "Warp Room". "Huh", I think. "I must have been bought by someone and warped onto their ship. I look around, and take careful steps as to not attract attention.

"I need to be careful. I don't know who bought me, and I don't want to make them made". I think to myself, "Why would they want me? All we Engi are good for are engine repairs, and I'm not even good at that.". My thinking circuits start going into overdrive. "Oh no, they could want my parts! Are they going to scrap me? Am I going to die here?!''. "Calm down," I tell myself, "I need to figure out who bought me and why."  
I walk slowly around the ship, making sure not to make noise, though its hard when you have metal feet. I hear the voices again and start to head towards them. The place looks like a mess. There are bits of what look to be rock everywhere and pieces of trash left right and center. I open a sliding door and walk closer towards the voices. As I walk, I see what appears to be two, small…, tombstone? The first reads, "R.I.P Brit. He was a great man." The second one reads, "R.I.P Brit II. He was a great Rock-Man." I don't want to know what happened there. I walk to the last door. The voices are very loud now, but still inaudible. My mechanical heart starts to beat. I shudder to think who could lie beyond this door. For safe measures, I rip a pipe from the wall. I don't think they'll miss it. I finally work up the courage to open the door.  
It slides open, and there I see three people sitting at a table. Well, two Humans and one,...Rock-man-thing. One of the Humans, a male, stands up from the table and starts towards me. Just before he can say anything, I hit him over the head with the pipe.

"OW!", he exclaims, "What the hell was that for?!". "Sorry sorry sorry!", I say, dropping the pipe and trying to help the injured man. "I thought you might be some sort of creep or someone who was gonna scrap me!". I help the man up, and our eyes, or, well, his eyes and my visor, meet. It was love at true sight.

His eyes glistening like a ice blue ocean. His skin like the white moon of Zandor 4-6X. His hair, like the deep red of a Lanius blood bath. He was perfect, he IS perfect, and I hit him over the head with the pipe. "Idiot", I think, "Just of me to attack the most beautiful person ever. "This is exactly why no slave owners ever kept me."  
"I am sooo sorry! Are you okay?". "Yeah, I'm fine," he says, "only a small bruise. Good thing I got that metal plate in my head, He he!". "Oh my Programmer! He's part metal too!", I think to myself. This guy is perfect. I help him up, and he explains why I'm here and introduces me to everyone.

"This is Tori, She is the other human. She helps with maintaining the weapons. Don't get on her bad side, or you'll regret it, Ha ha!. This is our designated Rockman, Brock Lee! He helps with shields and is our co-pilot. And I'm L. P .Maverick, the captain of this fine ship, the RMS Titanic 2!". Wow, his voice is like smooth butter on a fried mantis leg. "Oh, well, It's nice to meet all of you, but why do you need me?". Cap. Maverick states that they need an engineer to help maintain the ships engines and other tech. "Oh no," I think to myself, "I'm terrible at engineering though! Just because I'm an Engi he thinks I can do it. I need to play along though, so I don't get returned to the station again, and so I can be with Maverick." . "Oh yeah, sure, I can do that, totally! No problem!". "Great!" Cap. Maverick says, "You can start working right away Miss…".  
"Oh, I don't have a name. Not a real one anyway. I've always just been called 4W-W3. It was my slave number." I say with a sad tone in my voice. "Well, how about we call you Emma! I think that's a fitting name, don't you?". Emma. I like that name. And if Maverick likes it, Then I like it even more. "Well, Welcome aboard Miss Emma, Glad to have you!" Maverick leaves the room. I am filled with joy. Finally, I have a place to call home, and maybe one day, a man to call husband." I hear Maverick yelling, "Hey! Who took the Oxygen pipe?!". Woops.


	2. Part 2

It has been one week since I was brought onboard The Kestral. I've had time to meet and introduce myself to the other crew members, Brock Lee and Tori. Brock Lee is an interesting guy, to say the least. He is a man of few words and towers above us. He is sweet though, like a big puppy dog. He helps with everyone's needs and can eat just about anything. He is like our own rock trash can. Tori, however, is not as timid. She can be very aggressive and is not afraid to speak her mind. I guess you have to act like that if your in charge of weapons. She bosses everyone and acts like the head honcho, even though we already have a captain. I dreamy one at that.

"Wakey Wakey everyone!" Shouts Maverick. It's like this every morning, or space morning, I guess. Time is irrelevant in space. I unplug myself and set my modules to day mode and walk out of the janitor closet, or "My room" as Tori puts it. I walk out to see Maverick and Tori standing there in the hall, waiting for me and Brock. I rub my visor and say good morning. "Still waiting on Brock, right?". "Yep," Maverick says, "You know how he is. He says that all the time about Brock, And I still don't know what he means. I hear a large thud, and we see Brock just barely fitting through his cabin doors. He slowly walks towards us and moans. That's his good morning greeting.

We head into the Kitchin to eat. Brock pours himself some Kelrogg brand "Rock Flakes." Tori makes herself some scrambled Zeboar eggs, and Maverick makes his usual; a giant plate of Earth pig bacon. Everyone munches down on their breakfast. I just stand there, waiting for it to be over. It's always difficult seeing people enjoy something you can never have.

After breakfast, we all head into the main room to discuss the day's agenda. "Today we will travel to the civilian sector 45-E5 for trading," Maverick says, "We need more Hyper Fuel for the ship." Tori sighs, obviously wanting to fight space pirates instead of shopping. Brock just sits there and stares, making little noises, agreeing. This will be the first time since I was bought to be going on a Trading satelite. "Alright, looks like were in agreeance!" Maverick exclaimes. "Everyone, get to your stations." "Fine…." Tori mumbles. Brock just stands up and walks towards the shields. "Sure thing Maverick! Anything for you!" I say, worrying if I sounded too excited and weird too Maverick. I quickly speed walk to the engine room. Stupid, "stupid, stupid!", I think to myself. I definitely sounded too weird and clingy. Lets hope this day gets better.

After a little bit of traveling, we finally make it to the trading satelite. We land near the port and head out for trading. It was huge. Probably the biggest Trading satelite I had ever seen. There were people everywhere of all races and species, trading anything, from rare maps to common galaxy nomes. Maverick suggests splitting up for easier chances of finding the fuel. "Please pick me Maverick!", I think to myself, crossing my grabbers behind me. "I'll go with Tori. Emma, you can go with Brock Lee." Damnit. Just my luck. We agree to meet back at the ship when we are done. We part ways and me and Brock head into the crowd. It's days like these where I'm glad I can turn of my smell Scent-sor. Me and Brock walk for a while, trying to cut through the crowd of weirdos and creeps. Some even try to buy me from Brock. I can't wait to go back to the ship.

Brock Lee and I aren't having the best of luck. We can't seem to find the Hyper fuel anywhere. We decide to sit down and rest. Well, Brock rests, I don't need to on account of having a 24 hour charge. I walk around a bit, leaving Brock to rest. I hear something in the distance. I turn up my Hearing Sensor and listen closely. I hear…., Barking? It's coming from the back of the market. I walk closer and closer. The barking becomes louder and louder, until finally I get to a dark alley. Great. I wish I had another Oxygen pipe now. I slowly walk in and see a couple of boxes and some scrapped robot parts. Disgusting. I investigate the source of the barking, and lift up the boxes. Dogs. Dogs? I see two of what look like old houndroids. They seem to be in pretty rough shape. On one of the dogs sides reads H-D. The other, T-B. H-D has a very strange look on its face, but seems friendly enough. They are clearly hungry, and need oil. They whimper and cry as they try to lay together. Im gonna get thrown of the ship for this. I open my chest cavity and scoop the dogs into it. I warm up my body to help them. I need to find the crew.

I hurry as fast as I can back to the ship, trying to avoid all the merchants trying to sell me stuff. I finally make it back to the Kestral, but see no one. I go inside but can't see anyone there either. I sit down and in the kitchen and plug the dogs into the ship. They seem to be getting better, meanwhile I am getting worse. "Where is everybody?", I think. I start worrying. H-D and T-B try to comfort me. What has happened. What has happened to the crew? Maverick? When all hope is lost, I receive a transmission on the holorecorder. Oh no.

To Be Continued In Part 2 of Part 2


	3. Part 2 Of Part 2

The projector of the ship's console whirrs to life, a strange figure manifests out of the blue, digital mist of the hologram. Bathed in the blue light of the hologram, steps three silhouettes, the middle taller than the rest.I clutch onto HD and TB and try to calm them down. The hologram is too blurry to make out what or who is talking. A grainy, scratchy voice starts to speak.

"Hello. We are the Morg, a hive mind of once misfits and outcasts, now joined, grouped and merged to become more powerful than anything ever seen in this galaxy before. I am M'OD,-FlAw, their leader and head in charge. We have taken your beloved crew becau-". In the background of the hologram, I hear what appears to be a sloshing, suction-cup like noise. The leader, "Mod", is visibly annoyed. He or she, it, lifts its head up and yells, "SHUT UP GERALD!". Mod looks at both of the other figures and they walk out to take care of "Gerald".

Mod begins to speak again. "Anyway, what I was saying was that we have taken your crew because they have valuable information to help benefit us in the fight against the growing army of the rebellion.". I've always hated the rebellion. They took away my home, and killed millions of innocent. They said it was to help fight against the galactic superpower that was the Federation, But I can see through their lies. They want to run the galaxy. Control it for themselves. I agree with the Morg, but I can't let them steal my friends and torture them for information. I need them back. I need Maverick back.

"What are your demands?", I ask, hoping for a chance to get them back. "We are asking for nothing less than you.". My mechanical heart beats for you©™stops. 'They want me?' I think. They must want me for my parts. "Engi parts are hard to come by these days. They are quite valuable…". Fuck. Ok. fine. "You have 24 space hours to come and deliver yourself. You in exchange for your friends.". My worst nightmare. Being scrapped. But its for my friends, for Maverick. "Lets hope you make the right decision. For your sake."

The holoholohologram stops. I slump against the wall. HD and TB comfort me. What am I to do? Im just a fucking, fricken, engi. Daddy Justin wouldn't like me cussing like that. Praise. I need to find help, I need a way to stop the Morg. I need to save Maverick, and the others.

I get my sorry ass off the ground and sit in the captains seat. Maverick sits here to pilot the ship. I look to make sure no one is looking. I take a sniff of the seat with my SCENTsors. Oh yeah. That's the good stuff. I take control of the ship. It springs to life as I grip the controller in hand. I set a course for the nearest space pub. Looks like I'm heading to space Ireland. I've never flown a ship in my life, but I'm sure I can manage. I get ready to depart on my voyage. HD and TB jump up onto the passenger's seat, wagging their tails excitingly. "Next stop, Space Ireland.". The ship rises up and I steer it out of the dock. I hit the FTL Button and we shoot off to the horizon, getting ready for the adventure of a lifetime.

To Be Continued In Part 2 of Part 2 of Part 2….


	4. Part Two Of Part 2

I arrive at a pub in Space Ireland called "The Salty Seaman". I dock my ship and make sure to lock the doors. HD and TB are gonna have to stay behind in the ship, the pubs dont allow robots or animals.

I walk into the doors of the brightly lit pub, the smell of space beer and whiskey overwhelm my scent-sors. I look around and see aliens of all different races and species, sitting at tables and drinking their grog. The place is a mess. There are broken chairs and tables everywhere, and there are stains on every wall. I can even see a body in the corner, either passed out or dead. As I walk in, all eyes turn on me. Oh yeah, I think to myself, I'm an Engi. Engi aren't known to be fully robot or organic, so the pub has a segregated area only for "Mechs" as they call us. I quickly run to the "Mech" corner, as to not attract unwanted attention. What's an Engi supposed to do in this day and age, being separated for being different.

I have 22 hours left to save my friends. Hopefully i can recruit some muscle before then. I need to recruit some crew. But who to start with. I scan the room to find the most optimal crew are two that look the best. One is a Rockman, similar to Brock Lee. The other, a human female with bright pink hair and an eyepatch. I guess those will have to do. I walk over to the Rockman first. He is a tall, grizzled boulder of a person. He is as red as Mars, but hopefully not as hostile.

"Hello?", I say. He turns his head slightly, and looks at me with his ice blue eyes. "Hello sir, would you like to join me to help save my friends? I'll pay you handsomely!". He just looks at me with unblinking eyes. "Uhmmm…" what am I supposed to do? Finally, he grunts and nods his head. I guess that's a yes. Ok, one down, one more to go. I tell. Uh.. "Grunts" to meet me back at the ship. Time to meet Mrs. Pink hair.

I walk over to recruit the woman. She reminds me of Tori in a way. As I walk up, she turns her head and squints at me with her one eye. She does not look friendly. I slowly walk up, careful not to give her the wrong look. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but would you care to join me and a Rockman to help save my friends from the Morg?'. Uh oh. As soon as the word Morg left my mouth, her expression changed from slightly irritated, to rage induced. "What did you say?" she asks. "Would you help with the rescue of my friends from the Morg-" She cuts me off. "I've been hunting down the morg for 7 years of my life." she looks down with sorrow, "They killed my partner in crime, I. T. Edward. He was the best partner anyone could have, and I loved him." She takes a big swig from her mug and slams it on the table. "Yes, I will help you rescue your friends, but I'm doing this for ME." "Good enough for me" I say. I tell her the same thing I told Grunts. Good, I have a crew now. Let's hope we are good enough to stop the Morg, and rescue my friends,and Maverick. I walk out of the pub, feeling relieved that I don't need to be in there anymore. I meet up with the others at the ship and tell them the whole story to catch them up. Grunts just grunts, and the girl gets even more enraged. "Wait a minute," I say, "What is your name".

"Just call me Rex."


End file.
